Revelation
by LucyLacrima
Summary: Team Natsu returns from an S class mission to discover a fight between Gildarts and Laxus. When Natsu tries to join the fight he loses consciousness and Lucy brings him back to her home to recover. During his visit they discover deep feelings for each other and test the boundaries of their friendship. Warning: Lemons. Honestly, the plot is basically smut. Hehe. Please Review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

The famous guild team of Fiore, team natsu, has recently returned to Fairy Tail with a hefty bounty of jewels. After taking on a S-class mission, with Erza being the S class representative of the team, each fairy tail member arrived at the guild with the large sum of 2 million jewels added to their bank. The happiest of all was Lucy: not only would she have have enough jewels for many months of rent to come, but she also had enough to take time off from work!

As the team opened the doors to their guild, every member exhausted and dirty from the trip, they hear yelling from inside Fairy Tail. In the center of the guild Laxus is fighting Gildarts while Cana begs him to stop. Apparently, Laxus had finally asked Cana on a date. Without knowing the situation Natsu jumps into the guild screaming, "FIGHT ME!" Before he enters the brawl Gildarts sticks out his arm and sends Natsu flying into the wall of the guild hall.

Erza equips into her heavy armor and sends swords flying in a circle around Gildarts and Laxus, creating a shield between them and the guild. The shield protects the guild and all of Fairy tail cheers for Laxus showing their support.

While the guild is watching the fight, Lucy flees to Natsu to check on him. He has bruises and some bandaged wounds from their mission, but seems fine, other than being unconscious. Lucy sighs as she slowly pulls out a key to call Loke.

"Open: Gate of the lion: Loke!"

Before Lucy explains Loke's presence, he picks up Natsu while looking longingly at the fight so near him. Lucy tells Loke that he can return to the guild to watch the fight after he helps her carry Natsu home. She quickly yells over her shoulder to happy that they are leaving, but doesn't bother to wait for a response since Happy is offering a fish to Carla.

Lucy POV

*Natsu is soo heavy…UGH. Thank Mavis I have Loke to help me carry him.* She pulls Natsu's left arm over her shoulder a bit more. Natsu is a little lopsided right now because of the height difference between her and Loke, but at least he's going somewhere safe. As they near her apartment she can't help but feel remorse over not being able to walk on the ledge of the river. She has been away from home for 5 weeks now and misses it.

*Thinking of her apartment….AHHH. I haven't paid this month's rent. Shit. The landlady is going to kill me.* Lucy quickens her pace, and Loke is quick to follow. As Lucy faces the door of her apartment, the landlady appears. She is wearing Lucy's old outfit again, which does not fit her at all, and causes Lucy's cheeks to shimmer pink. *I hope I don't look like that in my outfit…nah. Natsu wouldn't always advise the use of my sex appeal on missions if I didn't look good.* At the thought of Natsu liking her sex appeal, Lucy's blush deepens on her cheeks while she internally squeals.

"WHERE IS THIS MONTH'S RENT? Lucy, you haven't paid me yet. If you don't pay today then I will have to-"

She gets cut off as Lucy hands her 500,000 jewels. Lucy beams up at the landlady as she gives her 5 months rent. The landlady, with a shocked expression, happily accepts the money.

*That will keep her off my tail for awhile.* Lucy thinks as she peers around her realizing that Loke is running towards the guild in the far distance. Stifling a giggle at her spirit, she opens her apartment door and pulls natsu through. After locking the door, banging natsu's head on the floor, and slipping and banging natsu's head with her foot, Lucy finally pulls him up the stairs to her room.

She sighs contentedly as she drops his arms on the floor, leaving him in the middle of the room. *That's good enough, she thinks, he doesn't really deserve more than that. I'm already being a good friend by bringing him here. I might as well take a bath while he's out cold, before he tries to join me…shiver…but was that a good shiver or a bad shiver? Definitely a creepy shiver, but she blushes to herself at the thought of bathing with Natsu anyways. Why does he make me think like that? Eek…I definitely need to take a bath now. Hehe. She covers her giggling mouth as she grabs a fluffy towel and clean clothes from her dresser.

Lucy made a hot bath today that she quickly sinks into. The water feels heavenly on her sore body as she revels in the feeling of the water pummeling from the faucet into the tub and onto her bare feet. It kind of tickles but relaxes her anyways. She adds bubble bath and closes her eyes for a sweet second to enjoy the warm feeling…

Natsu POV

Oowww. Natsu wakes with a groan as he rubs the back of his head. He looks around realizing that he is in Lucy's room and the floor is wet. Huh. Why is the floor wet? Natsu peers towards the bathroom and hear the water running, while he sees water rapidly seeping out from under the door. He quickly stands and rushes to the door, thinking Lucy might be in trouble.

…Knock knock…snore….Knock Knock…"Lucy?…Lucy! are you okay? are you in there?"

…no answer..Natsu puts his ear to the door and hears nothing…Knock..[BANG]…knock…"LUCY?!"

Feeling there is no other choice for him, Natsu barges through the door by instantly melting the handle. Lucy has her head rested on the back of the bath as the water overflows onto the floor. Her nose is slightly out of the water and her mouth is making gurgling sounds under the water which make bubbles spew around her mouth.

Shocked at her beauty, her flushed cheeks and gentle features, Natsu pauses for a second before turning the water off and pulling Luce's shoulder up. He gently pulls her hair out of her face and she sighs and rests her head on his arm. *Geez luce, you're killing me.* He gently shakes her to wake up.

"Luce, you fell asleep in the bath. You need to wake up. It's dangerous to sleep in the tub, you could drown. Lucy wake up."

Lucy slowly opens her eyes as she mumbles natsu. She smiles and looks into his face, sharing a moment of dream-like intimacy before she looks down and realized she's nude in a bathtub.

"AHHHHHH, NATS—"

Natsu rushes out of the bathroom while closing the door just missing her lucy kick. *I'm so glad I dodged that kick, especially when I was just helping her. It's not like I was being perverted or looking at her body. Even if I was trying to look at her body there were bubbles covering everything that I'd be interested in seeing anyways. Not that I want to see her body…well of course I do..but it's Lucy. He sighs as he hears her yelling at him.

"Lucy you were asleep and water was flooding onto the carpet. I couldn't let that happen anymore or your landlady would be pissed." *hehehe, she won't argue with that. Lucy is a sucker when it comes to getting in trouble from her landlady.*

Lucy's POV

Her face a deep crimson and her hands looking like prunes, lucy face palms herself for being so stupid. *I just had to fall asleep in the bath while natsu was here. Of course it couldn't be when Levy or Erza were here, but Natsu. Sighing, she pulls herself out of the tub. I guess I'm lucky he woke me up, I was so tired from the mission that it could have been dangerous. I hope Natsu didn't see anything..I wonder what he would think if he did see something. Should I ask him? hehe..no, that would be way too embarrassing to handle.

"Umm, natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Thank you," Lucy says shyly knowing the dragon slayer will hear her no matter her vocal tone, "Uhmm...did you see anything natsu?" Lucy clasps her mouth in shock.

*Shoot why did I ask that..* She hears some scuffling his feet in the other room while she finishes drying herself off and pulls on a t-shirt and pajama shorts. She forgot to bring her panties in the bathroom with her, but she can't ask natsu to get them after that ordeal.

"Well, not really since you had bubbles covering almost everything..I tried not to look since I didn't have your permission. I know how you feel about that kind of stuff…" Natsu is blushing a deep red while he realizes that he might have said too much. She might think I wanted to look because of my phrasing. I'll just act like I didn't know... She thinks I'm in idiot anyways.

Lucy shuffles out the door pondering how cute Natsu's words were. *I don't really know what he means by trying not to look since he noticed all the bubbles, but it's sweet that he wouldn't look without my permission…hehe..wait..does that mean he would look if I let him?* She had already opened the door as it dawned on her that he might have wanted to look at her in the bathtub.

Natsu and Lucy fleetingly eye each other and quickly look down at their feet speechless.

"Thanks for not looking natsu, I'll let you know when you do have permission." Lucy smiles sweetly at him before adding, "I mean if you get permission..or I need your help in the bath, not for washing my back or anything but if a similar urgent matter happens."

Lucy inwardly face palms herself for what she said, but Natsu has a big toothy grin on anyways.

"I can't wait for the day that I get to bathe with you and and watch it happen, hahaha." Natsu can't help grinning at the thought of using a loofa on Lucy's curves. His eyes narrow down at her while he thought of touching her in places he couldn't now, and he felt his pants get tighter at the thought. Embarrassed, he lifts his arm up and scratches the back of his head.

*Lucy can't help but freak out a little. Why is he staring at me like that? He looks so hot right now. What even is that expression he has on, it's so seductive. Did he just say that he wants to watch me bathe?*

"What are you thinking about natsu?"

Before he knew it Natsu was blurting, "rubbing a soapy loofa on your—" He stops mid sentence realizing what was coming out. "um..nevermind. What about you?…Want to eat?"

Lucy's mouth drops at Natsu's words and she notices him looking sheepishly at her. She looks down and sees the bulge in his pants and starts giggling. Lucy finds herself walking up to natsu and putting her arms around his waste. Gently tugging on the brim of his pants while humming. *Hmmm..I wonder if I gave that to him. I didn't even know he could, I mean I knew he was male but he is always so innocent, I didn't think he could have dirty thoughts. I wonder what he feels like. Lucy runs her hands on his side and lower abdomen as she peers at his chest and checks him out fully.

Natsu POV

As soon as Lucy touched him he stopped breathing, afraid to move and scare her away. Why was she doing this? She definitely noticed my bulge. Shit, what is she thinking? Does she think I'm a pervert? Or maybe she likes it..He felt her stroking his lower abdomen and couldn't help a whisper of a moan escape his mouth.

Even though Lucy had been entranced, she suddenly gasped and looked up at natsu, forgetting that it was his body she was touching and not a dream.

She started to pull her hands away as Natsu said, "I don't know what you're doing, but you don't have to stop Luce."

He looked into her eyes, which were full of lust, as she slowly moved her hands around his waist again letting her fingers gently pat his warm skin. He decided to help her by pulling his shirt off.

Lucy's POV

*I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't help it because he's so hot! His hands are coming down.. What is he doing. What should I do? eek. Oh, he's just pulling his shirt off. Lucy blushes as she works her hands up his torso. I love the way he feels under my hands. He so soft, and his pink chest hair is so sexy. I wonder why he is letting me do this. I wonder if he feels the same way about me as I do about him.*

Lucy careens her neck upwards to gaze into his smoldering eyes and almost feints on the spot from his expression. He definitely wants her, she knew that for sure. Natsu's hands were by his sides twitching. She wondered if he was struggling with self control. Maybe he wanted to touch her too?

"Do you want to touch me Natsu?" Lucy gazes into his eyes to watch his eyes widen eagerly. His hands were quickly in her hair as he bowed down brushing his lips to her ear. She feels sparks fly down her back at the sensation and she loses the ability to breathe for a split second.

With his hot breath on Lucy's ear, Natsu whispers, "Of course Luce. I would touch you anywhere you let me. You're special to me like no one else is. I would do anything for you." He blushed as he said those words, not sure if they counted as a confession or if he could take them back as something a nakama would say if she rejected him.

*Oh my gosh, did he just say that? Lucy screamed internally as her knees shook. She grabbed onto his arms to support her as she looked into his eyes, which looked worried but serious. Do I want him to touch me?*

"Where do you most want to touch me?" Lucy says as she moves her arms up around his neck. She lets his arms encompass her back as he pulls her closer.

Natsu gently picks her up and walks her to the bed. Gently laying her down while leaning over her. He whispers, "Can I show you instead?"

Lucy gently nods which was all he needed. Natsu's left hand glides down to her breast as his right hand slowly glides to belly button. He leans his head into her neck and begins kissing up to her chin. The fingers of his right hand circle her stomach before lurching down toward her shorts where he finds a wet spot beginning to develop. She sucks in a breath from the first touch she's had there, as he captures her lips onto his. They kiss passionately as Lucy's hands weave into natsu's hair and pull. She leaves his mouth to breath as his head travels down her torso. He quickly removes her top to find her braless. Amazed at her breasts he gleefully fondles them while swirling his right hand above the shorts where her clit is. Her head knocks back on the pillow as she arches her back and moans into his touch. Natsu places his entire hand on her womanhood while tightening the grip, she buckles below him, as he grins mischievously.

Natsu pulls Lucy's shirt back down and lifts his hands away. He kissed her gently on the lips before saying, "That's where I really want to touch you, and deep inside." Lucy squirms a little under him, while moving to grind her hips against him. He lets out a small growl, but restrains himself, "I figured you would want to date before I touch you there."

Lucy blushes, she feels so good, and a deep yearning between her legs. She doesn't know what is happening but she knows she wants Natsu to continue. *I can't believe this is Natsu. I didn't know he could make me feel this way, and now he wants to date…hell yes. hehe. but how do I say that? I want to stay best friends with him, even if we begin to date..*

She looks up into his eyes and lets her heart melt a little at the affection she witnesses. Even though she is a deep shade of red, almost burgundy, she says, "maybe we can do both?" Lucy snakes her hand to the hem of his pants and gently tugs on them shyly.

Natsu POV

*Lucy smells like the sweet nectar of heaven, she heard her say he could do both, date her and touch her, but it worries me anyways. I don't want her to regret anything. I'm worried she might regret it later when she's not turned on and mentally tired from work. At the time, she would probably say that she wants to go slow...Wouldn't she? I don't want her mad at me..*

Natsu dips his head lower towards her shorts while holding eye contact, he breathes in deeply letting her know that he is smelling her and enjoying the perfume. He had planned to stop but he watches her pants quicken so he lets his hand slide into her shorts. His finger brushes the lips of her womanhood from top to bottom, and he pulls his hand out to taste her. He stares at her deeply as he licks his finger in ecstasy. She tastes so damn good. This must be where her delicious scent has been coming from. It's like a treasure cave that Igneel kept secret.

"Luce, you know I want to do both. It's honestly torture for me to be this close to your scent and not feast on you, but I don't want you to be angry with me later. I would never forgive myself if you feel different about this tomorrow. If you want me this way tomorrow, I will not hesitate, but if you say you want to take it slow tomorrow then I abide by that." Despite what he was saying his head was on her lap smelling her and breathing deeply.

Lucy POV

Lucy sighed, disappointed at his words, and rocked her hips into his head. *I know he likes how I smell now, and he said he would do this tomorrow. So I can conclude that he doesn't want to wait. The question is, How do I let him know that I want him now, and tomorrow, and the next day. Well, if he won't touch me..I guess I could touch myself and see if that gets his attention…

Lucy watched him breath her in as she brought her right hand under her shirt, lifting it, and started groping her breast. She moaned slightly, which caught his attention. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched her grip her breast and fondle the nipple and squeezing it between her fingers. Natsu's lustful eyes on her excited Lucy more, so she brought her left hand down and slipped it under her shorts. She started twirling her middle finger around her clit while she bucked her hips up and down. His head was less than a foot away from her as he gazed at her longingly. She knew that he would get the message soon.

Natsu POV

*Is she really doing this? In front of me..oh my Mavis!..I didn't know Lucy did things like this to herself.* Natsu watched his love groped herself and panted while flicking her finger on her clit. He was so close to her hand, and could smell everything. *I wish I could see what she was doing...*

Lucy noticed his yearning gaze directed at her shorts and smiled to herself, which would have worried him if he had seen her expression. Natsu could hear her right hand move but didn't know where it was going until he saw it on her shorts. She lifted her bottom off the bed and slid her shorts down. Lucy leaned up, breasts touching a stunned Natsu head, and pulled her shorts out from under him. She opened her legs to him, and giggled at him. Without hesitating, from newfound courage, Lucy's right hand started circling her clit, while her left hand dipped into her womanhood. Natsu groaned watching her act this way.

*Oh my Lucy…maybe you do want me to touch you. You are certainly needy, and you keep staring at me with those lusty eyes. I almost can't stop myself..I almost am going to give in…but I'm a little apprehensive. I don't even really know what we're doing. Igneel only told me a little bit about this stuff…but he did tell me how to heat up some parts of my body. I wonder if you would like that, me inside of you heating up and plunging in deep.*

Natsu watched eagerly as she moved her finger around her tight cave wondering what she would do next. As she pulled her finger out of herself, she softly said, "I'm pretending that you are the one doing this to me…want a taste?" Lucy blushed deeply as she brought her covered finger up to Natsu's mouth.

He opened his mouth to her finger, and she slipped it in. He sucked on it, enjoying the taste of her, and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He knew now that she really wanted him, so that was what he needed. Natsu growled at her, grabbed her arm and moved it to the side, as he plunged his head into her abyss of body nectar.

Natsu licked her clit and dropped his tongue down to her cunt, lapping up all the juices that would slide out of her. With his tongue playing on her clit, natsu moved his finger to her entrance and pushed it inside. He moved it around feeling for her G-spot and started rubbing it, he magically warmed up his finger and heard her moan loudly. "Natsuuuu, mmmnrg, I love you..ahh don't stop." Natsu kept rubbing her but looked up at her face as he flicked his tongue faster and sucked deeply on her clit. He labored his hand against her wall until she started tightening around him in a wave of orgasmic pleasure. He had the urge to bite her somewhere, but withheld it, he couldn't claim her yet.

As Lucy came on Natsu's finger, and he stopped licking her to say, "I love you too Lucy." He kept pressing her spot and began flicking his tongue against her clit again. He was going to lead her into another orgasm. He could feel her shutter as she exploded against his finger again, clenching around him and yelling out loud enough for all of Fiore to hear. He didn't stop, one thing Igneel did tell him was that females could cum more than males, and would faster if he kept at it through the orgasm.

So natsu kept touching her, warming his tongue up, sucking on her clit, and warming his finger at different times and temperatures. She writhed under him, calling his name loudly and grinding into his face with her hips. As she grabbed the sheets of the bed, she cried out and came a third time into his mouth. He loved doing this to her, and drank everything she gave him. Natsu added a second finger and began pulling it in and out of her, giving her a little bit of a break but keeping her extremely sensitive. He moved his tongue lower to lap near his fingers and lick all of her nectar up. She sighed and he could hear her whimper his name in pleasure.

Natsu decided to give her one more orgasm before taking her, so he started thrusting his fingers in harder against the g-spot, making her gasp and moan in shock. He sucked her clit deeper and she had the tightest orgasm yet. Her hips went wild as she rolled against him. She yelled and wriggled her hips. She was so beautiful to him.

As she was orgasming, Natsu continued pushing against her with his finger, hoping she would slide into another orgasm at the end of this one, but he heard something by the window. As he looked over, mouth covering Lucy's clit, he saw a shocked Happy, jaw dropped, as he watched Natsu finger fuck Lucy. Natsu looked alarmed and noticed Lucy had her eyes closed, so he took his other hand to wave Happy away. He flew away quickly, headed for the guild, and Natsu knew he would be in trouble tomorrow at the guild.

As Lucy rode out this orgasm she couldn't contain another one from coming because of natsu's frequent movements inside her. She bucked against his fingers as she screamed, not caring who heard her, and Natsu felt her tighten around him. He stopped his finger and lifted his face to watch her. She was moving her hips slightly and laying with her hands by her head. As she finished and came down from the high, he pulled his finger out and licked it.

Natsu slowly brought his head up to Lucy smiling down at her. She deeply inhaled and smiled at him. Natsu pulled off his pants and boxes as he crawled up her body, staring deeply into her eyes. "I have one more present for you Luce."

Lucy's POV

She was in heaven and feeling sore, but in a good way. She felt incredibly wet still, and shocked as she watched Natsu pull off his pants. *That felt so good. I've never orgasmed that many times before, although I've never done any of this with someone else. I wonder if Natsu will do that to me again, he must like doing that from the looks of his erection. Wow, he is huge.* Lucy stared at his protruding member as he climbed up her body.

"I'm ready for your present," Lucy whispered to natsu. He smirked down to her. Lucy was tired but excited for this. He would be her first, which felt perfect. She watched as he put his arms to both sides of her shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips. Lucy pulled him in for a deeper kiss as their tongues met and moved against each other in a crazy rhythm.

Natsu looked at her, waiting for permission, with the head of his throbbing member at her entrance. Lucy nodded her head in consent, and he slowly pushed into her. He waited as he watched her wince from the pain. "Are you okay Luce?"

"I'm fine, just hold on while I get used to this. You're so big natsu, but you feel good even with the pain. NNnrg..I love you so much." Lucy blushed as she moaned again from the feeling of him.

"I love you too Luce," Natsu said. When he felt her rock her hips onto him, he knew she was ready for more. He drove deeper into her, and started thrusting in and out of her. He slowly pressed against her, tantalizing her with the movement, and controlling himself. As she started to move her hips more he began pushing against her deeper.

Natsu was moving frantically against her because he could feel the need to release inside her. He knew she was getting close to by the movement of her hips, tilt of her head, and shiver of her internal walls. He moved faster and harder against her as they both cried out in release at the same time. They latched their arms around each other, and Natsu left himself inside her as her orgasm slowed down.

After she finished, Natsu pulled out and laid at her side. He pulled the blankets over them, knowing that Happy has probably told the guild members what he saw by now and that Erza would interrupt them soon. Natsu held her close as he watched her drift to sleep. They whispered their love for each other as their eyes closed.

~~At the guild~~

Happy had no idea what he just saw, but he thought Natsu was going crazy and that Lucy might be in trouble. Happy frantically flew back to the guild and burst threw the doors as he yelled, "NATSU IS EATING LUCY!"

Everyone stopped. The lengthy fight between Laxus and Gildarts stopped, Mira put her hands over Wendy's ears while giddily smiling, and everyone in the guild gasped. Happy was almost crying in shock and fright when he said, "Someone has to help Lucy! She was yelling his name so loud and Natsu was eating her in the weirdest spot! It must be some bad dragon thing!"

Everyone looked at each other, many of the guild members were blushing, and a lot of them men were pumping their fists in the air. Gray looked angry and a little jealous when Elfman yelled, "Natsu is MAN." Master hurried off to his room with a red face and a guilty expression. Cana was laughing so hard that she was crying, and Erza had an evil aura around her being. However amidst the chaos, Cana slinked up to Happy to explain the situation.

"Don't worry Happy, that's just something that human mates do," laughed Cana.

"Ehhhhhh?" Happy was so shocked that his wings stopped and he fell to the ground. "Lucy is Natsu's mate?!..." (In a muffled tone Happy was mumbling that he knew Natsu liked her..) Erza stood tall from the news, and stalked out the door determined to yell at Natsu, while Levy, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, and Laxus followed close behind not wanting to miss the action.

The group rammed through Lucy's door and stormed up the stairs yelling, "NATSUUUU!" They filed through the door with Erza taking the lead and yelling profanities at Natsu about stealing Lucy's virtue. As soon as the group saw the sight of Lucy in Natsu's arms they calmed down, but when Lucy woke up the guild was in trouble.

"Kyaaahhhh! Lucy Kicks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All character belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Warning: This is basically pure smut...with smut as the plot...Also, another female mage will join in this one, so if you're not into that, then don't read. By that I mean, Erza joins in on the smut. So if you just want NaLu, this chapter is not for you. You have been warned.

The guild members who were kicked by Lucy were lying in a heap on the ground while the members who avoided the kick had scattered, subsequently fleeing from the apartment. Natsu was laughing hysterically from the bed at his unconscious guild mates until Lucy turned around. He could feel the dark aura emanating from her as she faced him, but as they made eye contact her expression changed to a big toothy grin.

Natsu and Lucy were able to pull most of the guild members out of her apartment where they rested on the step near her door. Lucy felt bad dropping Erza out there, and Natsu was frightened at the perceived consequences of that action, so they decided to leave her on the floor in Lucy's room.

The couple prepared breakfast, expecting the red haired mage to be awake by the time they finished, but found her in the same position in Lucy's room. They sighed at the situation and looked at each other not knowing what to do. They could leave Erza there and go to the guild, but Lucy didn't want to leave her alone. She was worried that Erza would snoop and go through her underwear again. She also didn't want to leave Natsu with Erza alone because they would definitely snoop together if she did that! Natsu wouldn't want to leave Lucy alone with Erza because he was afraid if he left her today, then Lucy would change her mind about being his mate.

They argued about it a little before sharing annoyance at each other's stubbornness and stalking over to the bed. They sat down in a huff and looked around the room awkwardly. Natsu felt annoyed at the presence of Erza but had an idea. If only Lucy would let him move her to the kitchen….then they would be alone again.

Turning his head to face Lucy, Natsu put his smoldering expression on while gazing into her eyes and said, "let's throw Erza down the stairs." Wink.

"Natsu! We can't do that! Baka! She would get hurt, and imagine how angry she would get if she knew you threw her down the stairs. But nice try," Lucy explained.

Sighing, Natsu stood up and walked towards Erza seeing no other choice. He bent over and put one arm under her knees while draping her other arm over his shoulder. "I'll just gently carry her down the stairs then. And gently place her in the kitchen. And gently leave a sign, which you can write Lucy, saying: leave Erza we are busy."

Lucy felt annoyed but giggled at his sign idea anyways. It would be kind of funny, especially since Erza gets so awkward about sex. Even just the idea of it would make her uncomfortable. Haha. Lucy grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and wrote Natsu's words on it. She brought it downstairs and placed it on top of her. She also added the word sorry to the back because she felt slightly guilty.

Natsu and Lucy snuck back upstairs into Lucy's room and shut the door quietly. In a way, having Erza there made it a little more naughty. They felt like they had to keep quiet about the situation, which caused the giggles to erupt from their mouths.

Lucy laid on the bed as Natsu climbed over her, still giggling. He started at her ankle and kissed his way up her leg stopping at her skirt. (She had changed when her guild mates were unconscious.) Lucy grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her lips.

They kissed passionately, tongues fighting for dominance and lips smacking. She bit his lower lip while growled and swirled his tongue around hers. Natsu broke the kiss to lean into her neck where he started to suck her skin. He let his hand graze down her body towards her breasts and squeezed them roughly, making her moan in the process. He tore her shirt off and burned it in the process, causing Lucy to slap him. She attempted to rip his shirt in return when he pulled away from her and burned it off himself.

The sight of small flames licking Natsu's torso while his shirt crumbles to ashes was beautiful. His pink hair almost glowed at the sight, and when he leaned back towards Lucy she reveled in his warmth. She pulled his chest hair with her left arm while letting her nails dig into his back as she pulled him closer to her.

Natsu smiled at Lucy's roughness and bent down to lick her neck. His urge to mark her was growing stronger with every kiss, but he had to suppress it until they could talk about it. He kissed down her torso while she rubbed her hands along his back. He kisses down to her belly button before pulling her skirt and panties off.

His head dipped between her legs as he heard her gasp from the sudden feeling. His tongue circled the inside of her cunt as he made it wet with saliva. He could taste the beginnings of her juice leak out of her, so he knew it was time to move upwards. Natsu began licking her clit gently while she rocked her hips onto his face and moaning in the process. He started to suck her clit deeply as he plunged a finger into her.

He rubbed her from the inside, hitting just the right spot as her legs shook in ecstasy. Her fingers from her right hand were entwined in his hair, while her left hand was busy groping her breast. Lucy flew her head back and whimpered Natsu, begging for more. He complied by sticking a second finger into her. He scissored them out, stretching her a little and preparing her for his cock. "Do you like this Luce? You want me to fuck you? What do you want most Luce?" Natsu warmed up his fingers as his pants got tighter.

He felt more turned on from the dirty talk and waited for Luce to respond as he sucked her clit. She groaned and whispered, "Enter me as I finish cumming from your mouth. Nnnrg. Ahhh natsu I'm close. Faster please." She was bucking her hips wildly as he circled his tongue around her clit and pushed his fingers inside her harder and faster.

When she just started to cum, Natsu pulled his head away from her pussy, pulled his fingers out, and crawled up her body. She was still grinding her hips in the air as he placed his hardened member by her entrance. He watched her cry out his name from the end of her orgasm as he pushed inside her.

She yelped in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waste. He started banging her hard, watching her breasts jiggle with the movement of the bed. He let his magic heat her up from the inside. He started by making his tip hot and let the warmth move down to his balls from there. Every time he slammed into her, she could feel the heat of him slap her. He let his balls be the hottest part of him so that she could feel the difference every time he pushed against her.

Lucy couldn't control any of her sounds at this point and was moaning with every thrust. He was getting close to the edge when she threw her arms back and cried out, "NATSUUUU." Her orgasm lasted longer because he was slowly pressing his cock against her internal wall. He felt himself ready to burst as he thrusted into Lucy frantically. As he was cumming he let his dragon fangs turn red from heat and felt them lengthen as he pressed his teeth against her neck. He burned her skin, leaving his mark, as they orgasmed together, the pain making it stronger. As she rode out the wave of pleasure she looked to the door to see Erza's stunned face watching her.

Erza had woken at Lucy's first yelp of pleasure, as a concerned friend she rushed up to her room to see what was happening but eased the door open slowly because of the sounds she was hearing. The panting paired with Natsu grunts and Lucy moans was the strangest sounds Erza had encountered. So she cautiously peeked her head.

She had read plenty of dirty novels that she borrowed from Levy, but this was her first time seeing this type of action. She watched in awe as Natsu devoured Lucy. Erza paid attention to the sweat the dripped down Lucy's breasts and they slightly bounced in the motion. Her eyes wondered down her body and she saw Natsu add another finger into her. Erza had never done anything like that.

She watched in curiosity, knowing it was wrong, but couldn't pull her eyes away. When they started to talk dirty she pressed her thighs together and had trouble not moving her hips. Erza was aware of being turned on, due to reading, but this was the strongest she had ever felt this urge for pleasure.

As Erza watched Natsu finger Lucy, she unconsciously started gliding her hand down under her skirt. When natsu switched from sucking Lucy's clit to circling it, Erze dipped her hand under her panties allowed her finger to copy Natsu's tongue. She opened her thighs a little as she watched Lucy do the same.

Natsu slid his fingers against Lucy harder and faster, and Erza wanted to keep the pace so she circled her clit faster while bucking her hips. At this point Erza had realized that she was fingering herself, but didn't care any longer. It felt too good. As Lucy came onto Natsu's mouth, Erza had to suppress a moan from her mouth.

She watched as Natsu crawled up Lucy's body, eyes wide at the length of his cock, and felt a warmth spread inside her as he watched him enter her. She let a finger slide inside her as she thrusted it in and out. She copied their movements with her finger and bit her lip to keep from letting a sound out. When Natsu ground against Lucy in frantic movements, Erza knew it was coming to an end. She knew that she should leave but then she saw his teeth turn red and was mesmerized by the sight.

Erza stared shocked at the mark on Lucy's neck, and didn't even realize that they had spotted her. Lucy froze in embarrassment, while natsu scratched the back of his head. He pulled out of Lucy, but caught a pleasant smell coming from Erza.

He could smell that she was very turned on, and he knew it was because she watched. Natsu stood from the bed, in all his nude glory, and sauntered over to Erza. He pulled the door open and looked down at her. His body was covering Erza enough so that Lucy could not see Erza. But Natsu watch Erza turn red as she pulled her finger out from her panties.

Natsu, after thinking about it and deciding that Lucy seemed pretty adventurous, decided to try something out. He lifted Erza's wet finger to his mouth and gently sucked it. She tasted different than Lucy, less sweet and a little sour, but still good. He smirked at her as he watched her eyes widen. He took her hand into his and walked her over to the bed.

He asked Lucy if Erza could join them, while Erza stood by the bed nervously shaking. Lucy watched Erza for a minute, pursing her lips. She wasn't sure if she would like kissing Erza, but it was worth a try. Lucy shyly nodded and looked over to a giddy Natsu.

Natsu was the first to kiss Erza. He pulled her in for a kiss while her hands lay at her sides. She felt like she was on a stage and couldn't move from the fright of the audience. She let her lips dance against Natsu's as she closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was not on a stage.

Once Erza felt back to her old self, she equipped out of her armor and stood before Lucy and Natsu in the nude. She smiled at them with a glint in her eyes as she hopped onto the bed to straddle Lucy. Erza bent over Lucy to kiss her, with her ass in the air. Lucy let her legs straddle Erza's hips as they began grinding against each other.

Natsu stared at the ladies, so turned on by the sight of their breasts rubbing against each other. He was behind them in no time. His mouth was on Erza's pussy while he had a finger in Lucy and a finger from his other hand in Erza. Natsu smiled as he enjoyed the cunts in front of him.

Lucy was getting more comfortable with Erza on top, so she pressed her tongue against Erza's lips. When Natsu thrust his finger inside Erza, she moaned and Lucy pushed her tongue inside Erza's mouth. Erza was hesitant at first, but quickly found her strength in the kiss as they made out. Both girls began fondling the other's breasts, curiosity getting the best of them. They were both grinding each other as Natsu finger fucked them.

Natsu spoke to Erza while he thrust a second finger inside her, his tongue was licking between both girls clits since the protruding clits were practically touching each other, "Erza, do you want my cock today?"

He could hear Erza moan and Lucy pant from his actions, and felt his cock hit his stomach. He was aching to push inside Erza. She loudly yelled, "Yess, Natsuu, take me like you took Lucy."

Natsu pulled his fingers from the girls as he grabbed their hips and placed his cock outside Erza's entrance. He pushed inside her slowly. When she started to move back against him, he let himself thrust all the way in her. She cried out in pleasure as Lucy felt his balls hit her outer lips.

Lucy and Erza were frantically grabbing each others bodies as they kissed. The friction from grinding against Erza was enough for Lucy to be close to orgasming. But when she felt Erza buck against her rapidly and hard she knew that Erza was about to experience her first Natsu induced cum. The thought alone drives her over the edge.

As Natsu pushed deep inside Erza, he watched Lucy cum and fucked Erza hard to get her over the edge. He hit her G-spot repeatedly until she started clenching around his cock. It felt so good that he let his seed out inside her. He growled his release and listened to her scream. Erza could be very loud.

Natsu and Erza collapsed on top of Lucy as they calmed down from their climax. Lucy poked and prodded at them until Natsu pulled out of Erza and slid to the side of Lucy, which enabled Erza to lay over both of them.

The three of them lay there panting as reality set in. Erza just had sex with Natsu and Lucy, and she had no idea how this would affect their friendship. She looked over at her dear Nakama, and smiled at them. She knew that despite this fun encounter, they would be continue their friendship. It may be awkward in the weeks to come, and she really hopes that no one in the guild finds out, but they will all move on from it.

Erza stood up from the bed and bowed to the couple. She thanked them for allowing her to join them as she reequipped into her armor, purposefully leaving her panties off. Erza quickly said goodbye before fleeing the scene.

Lucy and Natsu just stared at each other before laughing awkwardly. They never expected to do that with Erza, but it wasn't bad. Maybe they would invite her to join them again.


End file.
